Run Jesse run!
by warship005
Summary: Just a small oneshot about what happened when Jesse was running away from the WitherStorm.
1. Chapter 1

"Do we still have everyone?" Jesse asked. After Lukas was almost left in the basement, and after herself and Petra almost got caught in one of the WitherStorm's tractor beams, she wanted to make sure that NOBODY is left behind "We must set out for my forest-we'll be better protected there" Gabriel said, running from behind Jesse, and still running. Jesse and her friends followed him.

 _Run Jesse run._

 _Run Jesse run._

 _Run Jesse run._

 _Faster, faster!_

 _(Run Jesse run)_

 _Run Jesse run._

 _Run Jesse run._

 _(Run Jesse run)_

 _Run Jesse run._

 _Faster, faster!_

 _(Run Jesse run)_

 _Run Jesse run._

 _Run Jesse run._

 _(Run Jesse run)_

 _Run Jesse run._

 _Faster, faster!_

Jesse was running as fast as she could. Petra had to push her out the way of a Wither Skull projectile shot towards them.

 _Come on girl_

 _Gotta move,_

 _gotta run,_

 _you gotta feel the road burning from the heat of sun._

 _On your feet as you flow through the streets and the hills._

 _Passing dogs,_ _passing cars,_ _passing old black stars._

Jesse managed to escape from the town, even though the gate was closing 'What kind of person close the gate when everyone have to run out the town?' she asked herself. Like in the town, she dodged the explosive skulls and the tractor beam running as fast as she could.

 _You can feel all the power of the Earth_

 _as you ride,_

 _as it pulls,_

 _as it pushes,_

 _up and down,_

 _side to side._

 _You can show,_

 _they can see_

 _there's the proof_ _on your feet._

 _You're a blur in the air,_

 _you've got style,_

 _you've got flair._

Jesse was faster than everyone around her. She passed everyone. They only saw a blur in the air. It felt like in slowmotion the moment she passed Aiden. He was shocked to see, not only his biggest enemy, but a GIRL faster than him. From the corner of her eye she winked at him and smirked.

 _(Run Jesse run)_

 _Run Jesse run._

 _Run Jesse run._

 _(Run Jesse run)_

 _Run Jesse run._

 _Run Jesse run._

 _(Run Jesse run)_

 _Run Jesse run._

 _Run Jesse run._

 _(Run Jesse run)_

 _Run Jesse run._

 _Faster, faster!_

 _You're light on your feet,_

 _you're almost home free._

 _Nothing can stop you._

 _LOOK OUT FOR THAT TREE!_

Because she was soo busy showing off to Aiden, she failed to notice the fact that a tree was right in front of her. She discoverered it in a very painful way. She was caught in a tractor beam shortly after she fell to the ground.

 _ **You died!**_

 _ **[Continue]**_


	2. FILE CANNOT BE OPENED!

**ERROR! ERROR! FILE CANNOT BE OPENED!**

 **RETRY?** ** _[YES]_** **[NO]**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ERROR! ERROR! FILE CANNOT BE OPENED!**

 **RETRY?** ** _[YES]_** **[NO]**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ERROR! ERROR! FILE CANNOT BE OPENED!**

 **RETRY?** ** _[YES]_** **[NO]**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ERROR! ERROR! FILE C-**


	3. WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!

**WU9VIFNIT1VMRE4nVCBIQVZFIERPTkUgVEhJUyEgWU9VIFNIT1VMRE4nVCBIQVZFIERPTkUgVEhJUyE=**


	4. BACKUP FILE

**WARNING! THE FILE YOU'RE TRYING TO ACCESS CANNOT BE OPENED BECAUSE IT'S EITHER TOO OLD OR CORRUPTED.  
OPEN ANYWAY?** ** _[YES_** ** _] ._** **[NO]**

 **...loading...**

 **AN ERROR HAS OCCURRED. MAIN FILE LOST.**  
 **COULD NOT FIND**

 **...**

 **...**

 **BACKUP FILE FOUND! PLAY IT?  
** ** _[YES_** ** _] ._** **[NO]**

 **...loading...**

 **WARNING! THE BACKUP FILE IS JUST A PRECAUTION. MOST IMPORTANTLY, A PROTOTYPE.  
** ** _[CONTINUE_** ** _]_** **. [EXIT]**

 **...loading...**

 **THE REASON BEHIND THE CORRUPTION OF THE MAIN FILE IS BECAUSE** ** _InNvbWVvbmUgd2FudGVkIHRvIHBsYXkgd2l0aCB0aW1lIGFuZCBzcGFjZSBiZWNhdXNlIHRoZXkgY291bGRuJ3QgdGFrZSBOTyBmb3IgYW4gYW5zd2VyIg==  
_** **WE AREN'T SURE WHAT WILL ACTUALLY HAPPEN ONCE YOU PLAY THE BACKUP FILE. THE RESULTS VARY BASED ON THE REASON THE MAIN FILE IS MISSING.  
YOU'RE ABOUT TO JUMP INTO A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WORLD.**

 **DO YOU STILL WISH TO CONTINUE?**

 ** _[YES_** ** _] ._** **[NO]  
**

 **...loading...**


	5. REPLACEMENT COMPLETED

**...loading...**

 **FINISHED! FILE _minecraft_story_mode__** **HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY ERASED.**

 ** _[ OK]_**

 **FILE _minecraft_ different_mode_** ** ___ HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY INSTALLED AND IT'S READY TO BE PLAYED!**

 **[OK] [Restart Game] _[Play footage]_**


	6. Playing Footage (HUGE UPDATE)

**Hello, fellow readers. Some of you might be familiar with the story "Different". Well, the story has been completed for season 1, but there's still more to it than that.**

 **With the fifth episode of season 2 completed, the story has been totally rewritten not only for season 1, but for season 2 as well. A lot of things have changed. Things that you can find yourself easily.**

 **On a new book? No.**

 **A special chapter? No.**

 **A comic? No.**

 ** _"Different"_** **is going from a simple story on** **** **to a new animated series on YouTube called** ** _"Minecraft Different Mode"_**. **The first episode is already out!**

 **If you wish to watch it, go over to my channel** ** _"Alvin The Crappy Artist"_** **and subscribe.**

 **If you want more updates, check out my Tumblr or maybe my DeviantArt account** ** _"warship005"_**

 **Thank you for your time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this update.**

 **Leave a review.**

 **See ya on the next episode of "Minecraft Different Mode"**


End file.
